There is disclosed, as a satellite communication device mounted on an artificial satellite, a communication relay including a power amplification device in which a plurality of power amplifiers (high power amplifiers) with a redundant configuration are connected to a changeover switch group, and in a case of a failure in an active power amplifier, a changeover is made to a standby power amplifier for operation (see, for example, Patent Document 1). By providing the redundant configuration, in the case of the failure in the amplifier of the satellite relay during the satellite operation, a satellite communication channel service may be prevented from shutting down by making the changeover to the standby amplifier.
Patent Document 1: JP 06-296115 A